


The End

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Character Death, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Sadness, Unrequited Love, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, how you loved that man, loved his kind blue eyes, his soft-looking hair, and the way he looked in his Captain America suit. Yes, you were in love with Steve Rogers, it was nothing you could deny.</p><p>Ever since you had seen him walk onto the carrier, you were attracted to him. You did all that you could to be around him and you didn't care that the rest of the team knew it. </p><p>It didn't help, though, since he wasn't interested. Cap was in love with someone else and why shouldn't he be? You had met the woman before and she was gorgeous. Not just by looks, but  her kind, sweet nature made her gorgeous on the inside as well. Nothing that you could compete with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oh, how you loved that man, loved his kind blue eyes, his soft-looking hair, and the way he looked in his Captain America suit. Yes, you were in love with Steve Rogers, it was nothing you could deny.

Ever since you had seen him walk onto the carrier, you were attracted to him. You did all that you could to be around him and you didn't care that the rest of the team knew it. 

It didn't help, though, since he wasn't interested. Cap was in love with someone else and why shouldn't he be? You had met the woman before and she was gorgeous. Not just by looks, but  her kind, sweet nature made her gorgeous on the inside as well. Nothing that you could compete with.

"Priest, you've got Loki on your six, we need you to follow him," Hawk said through the earpiece, making you look up to see the enemy jump off the alien ride and in front of you.

"I don't have to," you said back to Hawk.

Loki's green eyes glimmered with amusement. "Hello, Priest, how lovely to see you again."

You rolled your eyes before speaking, "cut the crap, Loki, I'm not in the mood for your games."

"That's a pity, but you should be use to that word. Even in Germany, you were a pitiful creature following the soldier around. Even now, you watch him in case he needs you, though you know he never will."

You glared at the demigod, clenching your jaw. "Shut up."

The Asgardian smirked, circling you as if you were prey. "I do believe I struck a nerve. Can you blame him for not loving you? Someone as pathetic and beneath him? The woman he chose suits him but better than you could."

"I said shut up!" You lunged at him, landing a fist to his cheek.

Loki laughed and hit you in the stomach, making the air leave you. While you tried to catch your breath, he kicked you in the side, making you land against a wall.

There was no way you could defeat him, even without his staff. You looked at him with determination, knowing that you could at least hold him off a few minutes to help everyone.

Loki stalked closer to you and when he was close enough, you kicked him in the throat, catching him off guard. You landed your fist against his nose before using your leg to sweep behind him and bring him to the asphalt.

The god jumped to his feet, kicking you repeatedly in the stomach, each time making you falter back a few steps. With one last kick, you felt a sharp pain and looked down to see a sharp piece of metal protruding from your belly.

"Well, it has been fun, but I have better Avengers to battle." The god called upon another alien and stepped onto the vehicle before it flew off.

You looked back at your wound and touched it with a hiss. Bringing your hand up, you looked at the red liquid on your fingertips. You could use your power to heal yourself, but you didn't know if you wanted to. Was there really a point? Loki had been right in calling you pathetic, you were. You were weak and useless when it came to battles, there was no point in you even being part of the Avengers Initiative.

That also didn't include how right your enemy was about Steve. The woman he was in love with was so much better than you. He deserved the best and that wasn't you nor would it ever be. You knew Cap could never love you like you loved him and the realization pained you. A tear fell down your cheek as you took a painful breath and closed your eyes.

~Steve's POV~

Thor held Loki as we searched for Priest. Where was she? She didn't answer any of our calls and it worried us. When we found her, the air of victory had vanished.

Her body was limp against the rubble, blood seeping from her mouth and stomach where the piece of the building held her in place. Her hair fell into her eyes while her head bent forward.

"Why didn't she heal herself," Natasha asked, it was the question on all of our minds.

"I guess the woman listened to reason," Loki said with a smirk but growled at Thor tightening his grip.

I couldn't stop myself at taking him roughly by his clothes and growling, "what did you say to her?"

The prisoner smirked again. "I only told her the truth: that she was pathetic and that you could never love her."

I dropped him, stepping back in horror. 'She loved me? Priest gave up her life because of me?' I ran a hand through my hair before pulling her body off of the metal as softly as I could. I wrapped my arms under her knees and neck before slowly heading to the jet that was to pick us up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is in Steve's point of view

All of us sat around in one of the rooms aboard the carrier. Loki had been taken somewhere while we waited for our orders to take him back to New York. The reason we all sat together, silently? Priest. She had died, Loki pushed her into a jagged piece of metal. She was our healer, but not just that, but our friend. But she was lost now, not even using her gift to save herself.

"Why did we get another idiot," Tony asked the quiet room. "First we have Coulson and now Priest. Is there anyone else who thinks that should try and take the bad guy on alone?"

I glared at him after lifting my head from my hands. "Congratulations, Stark, you have found another way to be disrespectful. Priest and Coulson both died to help us, even though she could still be here if she wanted."

"Yes, because of you, because you couldn't see how she felt for you," Tony couldn't help but yell at me.

Even as Barton stood up to defend me, I knew it was true. If I had noticed, I might have felt the same way for her eventually. Then she could be sitting here with us right now, watching Tony make himself into a jerk, as usual. I ran a hand through my hair at finally realizing I was an idiot. 

Anything I would ask for, she would do, and when I was injured along with the others, I was her first priority. "Stark is right, it's my fault."

"No, Cap, it --," I couldn't help but cut Natasha off.

"It was. Even Loki saw how she liked me, but I couldn't. I didn't notice any of it until now. Heh, I keep waiting to look up and see her walk through that door, late. But she won't, because I didn't do anything." I stood up, leaving them behind as I left the room.

I know I shouldn't have, but I needed to know, so I went to where Loki was being held. I hit a button and took his muzzle off, but he didn't say a word. As much as I hoped for him to try and escape, there was nothing. "How did you know about Priest?"

"You mean her affection for you? It was quite simple, actually, but I could also read her mind." Loki smirked, making me wanna hit him.

"What was there? What was she thinking?" I sat across the room from him, glaring.

"Her faults, how she could never compete with the woman you're courting, how she would never be good enough to even stand in your shadow." Loki rested his arms on his legs, a glint in his eyes. "Do you want to know her last thoughts? She just wanted you safe and happy, and hopefully you would be sad, just in the slightest, about her passing to show you cared enough to even mourn her. Oh, how she thought of you as her perfect partner, but how it could never be."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my jaw, trying to stop from hitting him. He gave me no trouble as I put the muzzle back on before I left. What he had said burned to the core, just like he wanted.


End file.
